Don the Patchhog
"Gotta go Patch!" -Don the Patchhog Don the Patchhog is an incredibly unique and original character in the Sonic Fanverse. General Don the Patchhog is an anthropomorphic orange patchhog, a species of all powerful chaotic beings said to have descended from space. Don the Patchhog is the most notable of this rare species of cosmic hedgehog as he is the only one that has ever actually been seen. Don the Patchhog has played several massive rolls in the Sonic Universe. Not only was he the first to provide protection to Planet Mobius from the evil Dr. Robotnik, but he also managed to crush Dr. Robotnik's defenses so severely that it took Robotnik several years to recover from the loss. When Robotnik finally rebuilt his army, it was just in time for the young Sonic the Hedgehog to crush it once again. He is also Sonic's unrelated second cousin. History Not much is know about Don the Patchhog's past, but what is know is so important to all of the Sonic Universe, Sega refused to acknowledge it as cannon. It all started when Don the Patchhog first fell to Mobius. After he crashed down into a forest, he was found by a kind old man who took him in as a pet. The old man decided to name the patchhog Don due to the time of day it was when he had found him. At first, Don the Patchhog was extremely chaotic and refused to obey any orders the old man gave him. Eventually, nothing changed and the old man simply kicked him out for his unruliness. For several years afterward, he went into deep training in the sacred art of Hajike. (a.k.a. Wiggin' Out if you're not a total weeb like yours truly :P) During this time, he attained enlightenment and became a renown Hajikelist across all of Mobius. He also became the one of the most recognizable video game mascots of the 2090's with the hit game series "Don the Patchhog". In the games, Don the Patchhog thwarted the dastardly plans of Dr. Robotnik. In the sequel, It was pretty much the same only with the addition of Don the Patchhog's faithful sidekick, Ya-kun (Ya-Ya) the Two-Tailed Fox Doll. The third game consisted of the same song, different dance, but this time with another new character! However, the new character (who was some blue guy made out of jelly) was unfortunately so boring and unimportant that he was only used in a single scene before he was replaced in later scenes with a large white block. The large white block went on to become a fan favorite, resulting in both the game "Don the Patchhog 3 and Blocks" and a spinoff game titled "Blocks Chaotix". The video game series was on a steady climb to the top, but after "Don Patch-venture" and "Don Patch-venture 2", Don the Patchhog jumped ship on the video game idea after having a nightmare about being drowned in thousands of sub-par Don the Patchhog games from the future. It was during this time when a blue hedgehog named Sonic came to the scene, taking the world by storm and the spotlight away from Don the Patchhog. Later on, He even played a few parts in all of the Sonic the Hedgehog shows, But purely for extra cash. He also played a roll in the Sonic Archie comics by being various background elements. After that though, his image drifted into obscurity. Powers Don the Patchhog can use various powers channeled from Hajike including but not limited to: * Using his spikes defensively * Using his spikes offensively * Using his sword Patchcalibur (it has the appearance of a green onion) from the unreleased game "Don the Patchhog and the Blue Knight". * Fusion powers * Brute force * Attacking with fish cakes * Singing * Invincibility * Infinite God mode * Instant gender-bending powers * Super form * Mega form * Hyper form * Ultra form * Extreme Edgieness form * Nagging Mom form * Pervert form * Not taking his medication * Demension-bending * Time/ Space-bending * Mind-bending * Being weird in general * And, of course, Wiggin' Out! Quotes "Gotta go Patch!" "Too Patch Cool!" "Piece of fish cake!" "VITAMIN CCCCCCCCCCCCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!" Trivia * Don the Patchhog is sometimes mistaken for Cinos the Hedgehog, Sonic's brother /cousin/ rival/ alter-ego/ anti-form. * In an interview, Don the Patchhog was asked about his slight similarity to a manga/ anime character named Don Patch. He stated that the similarities were probably just coincidences but that "Don Patch is a super cool guy. I'm a huge fan of him and his work!". * Patchhogs are an incredibly endangered species. Scientists state that there are only 3.5 trillion in any one universe at a time. Do your part... All we ask is a mere .0005 cents a day... you can call 555-555-NOTTAREALNUMBER now to help toward a great cause. #savethepatchhogs * Don the Patchhog's favorite songs are "Take On Me" by a-ha and "The Vitamin C Song" from the compilation album "Denbo's World: Serenade for J". * The author of this article spent about 4 hours+ in total on this page. During an interview, the Author stated "It was worth it.". * Don the Patchhog was evicted from a similar wiki yesterday for being a "Troll/ Joke character". Thankfully, the Shame Board sounds like a nice place for him. :) Category:Shame Board Category:Joke fan character